Wait- What?
by dragonrider2345
Summary: The thing about Forks is it's a small town, perfect for staying hidden. Fang, Max, and the flock decide to lay low for a while. They decide to stay in Forks, Washington, but things get a little interesting when the flock notice some confusing details about the Cullens. Will they work together, and join forces, or kill each other? Rated T just to be safe


**Hey everyone! Dragonrider here! I would first off like to say thank you for clicking, even if you decide not to read! So, I would like to say I hope you enjoy, and remember to review/fav/and/or follow! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any songs used in this story. They belong to their respective owners, not me****.**

**Summary: The thing about Forks is it's a small town, perfect for staying hidden. Fang, Max, and the flock decide to lay low for a while. They decide to stay in Forks, Washington, but things get a little interesting when the flock notice some confusing details about the Cullens. Will they work together, and join forces, or kill each other?**

**Chapter one:**

Max's pov:

I sigh as I stare out the window of the Ford Expedition we had rented while we'd stay in this little town of no clear skies. Just rain, and clouds. Welcome to Forks, Washington, home of the rain.

I watch as the rain pelts the window, and Fang, who's driving the car, has to turn on the window wipers. I sit next to him, in the passenger seat as we drive silently. Angel and Gazzy, or as known by at their school, Arianna and Garrett, were at their school. Iggy, Nudge, Fang and I were heading to start our new school at the high school. I was not thrilled, as you can probably imagine.

Of course, it hadn't been my idea. It had been Voice, the annoying voice in my head that wasn't my conscious, had suggested settling down for a little. Of course, Voice had never been wrong, so we just had to listen.

_You know it was the right choice, Max._

Speak of the devil. Anyways, so we had just entered the parking lot. I quietly exited the door, and followed the others into the school. It wasn't very new and advanced, as some schools I've seen, but I figured it would have to work.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and gripped the straps tightly. Anxiety and nervousness fluttered around in my stomach, as I thought of what could happen while we were in there. What if the teachers were Erasers? Or worse, whitecoats? I shook my head; I shouldn't worry, I reminded myself.

We entered a door that looked like it was the main office. Inside, there was a desk, and several chairs. Great, detention already. The lady working at the desk, looked up from her papers, and smiled kindly at us.

"May I help you?" She asked sweetly, and I stepped forward, so I was leaning against it.

"Yeah, we're the new students. I'm Madeline Ride, this is Nicole, and these are my brothers, Freddy and Ian. We're here to get our paperwork, and uh, schedule?"

She nodded, smiling once again. Gee, does she ever not smile? Obviously not. "Ah, yes. Of course. Here," She said, handing us a stack of paper. "This is your schedule, syllabus's on your classes, and some more information."

I nod, and we exit the class. I look down at my schedule, noticing the others did as well. Well, it was something else.

**First period- Reading- Mr. Pans**

**Second period- Trigonometry and Calculus- Mr. Varner**

**Third period- Biology- Mr. Banner**

**Fourth period- Social studies- Ms. Stacey**

**Fifth period- lunch**

**Sixth period- Spanish- Mrs. Goff**

**Seventh period- Sports- Coach Clapp**

I frowned at the Coach's name. Coach Clapp? I felt like bursting out laughing. What an appropriate name!

I looked over, and saw Fang reading Iggy's schedule, since he was blind. I walked over, and compared my schedule with their. Sadly, I saw that the only periods we had together were Lunch, Spanish, and Sports, except Nudge, who was in eighth grade. Weirdly enough, this school was eighth grade till twelth.

"Well, that's great. We barely have any classes together!" I exclaimed, and Iggy chuckled.

"Fortunately," he told me, and I smacked him upside the head. He was used to that.

"_Un_fortunately for me, I still have three classes, well, I guess two, anyways, two classes with you two dolts!" I exclaimed.

Fang wrapped his arms around me, but I pushed him away.

Seeing his confused look, I decided to explain. "We're at school," I whispered. "And we're siblings."

Fang nodded in understanding. "Got it. Not personal affections in public."

I sighed in defeat. We walked up to the front of the building, and entered. Inside, a crowd of kids were surrounding the hallways, laughing, chatting, and goofing off. Okay, so maybe we weren't as late as I thought I would be.

Nudge gasped. "Oh my gosh! This looks so exciting! I mean a normal school? Man, I wished we would go, but didn't expect it to come true! I mean, look at all these normal kids! We can have normal friends, uh, no offense guys. You're perfectly normal, bu-"

I clapped my hand over her mouth. "Ok, Ms. Chatty Kathy. How about you run along to your classes, before you blurt something out, and we'll do the same. Kapesh?"

Nudge nodded, her eyes bright. "Alright! Bye!" She rushed, and hugged me, then skipped to where I assumed was the eighth grade section, seeing as a lot of younger-looking kids were walking. I knew she would be okay, so I grabbed Iggy's hand, and led him up the stairs, Fang following carefully."

We walked aimlessly down the hall, until we reached our lockers. Coincidently, they were right by each other, and the same with our classes. We said good bye to each other, then headed separate ways.

I made my way to Mr. Pans class, which was further down the hallway from where the tenth grade isle was. When I entered the room, I saw that everyone was just getting to their seats, so I knew I wasn't late. Not that I wasn't worried about being late.

The teacher was shorter than me, and glancing around, I realized I was taller than all the other girls in the class. He smiled at me politely, and stuck out his hand. I gently gripped it, and he shook.

"You must be Madeline Ride, correct?" He asked, and I nodded. I handed him a sheet I was supposed to get him to sign, and he did. "You can sit over there, with miss Bella."

He pointed towards a pretty girl, with wavy hair, and pale skin. She had brown eyes(**A/N: Just in case, Bella isn't a vampire yet, but is in love with Edward. Takes place sometime after New Moon, but before Eclipse)**, her eyes glittering.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm Bella. You must be Madeline, right?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. No dip, Sherlock. "Yeah, I'm Madeline. You can call me Maddie, if you want." 

I turned my attention to the teacher, but that didn't last long. Soon, I was daydreaming, my mind occupied with other important matters. For example, escape routes. Okay, call me crazy, but if Erasers attacked, I was for sure not going to not know where to run away.

The bell rang what seemed hours, _days _later, and I hurriedly exited the room, admitting I may have walked a little too fast.

Next was some math class, so I headed in the direction that students with math books were walking towards, assuming that's were they were heading.

The same introduction happened with that teacher, but this time I had to sit alone, since all the desks were full with partners. I opened my book and pretended to be studying, but ended up not focusing on what was happening, again. I've been super stress, and had ended up staying awake at night, not able to sleep. No sleep ended up not focusing in class.

At some point in class, I noticed that a bronze-haired boy was staring intently at me. I immediately put my mental defenses up, and notice that he frowned deeper. I stared ahead of me, hoping he would look away. When he didn't I begin to stare back, anger entering my gaze.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough, and when it did, I was glad to be with my family. I was standing in line with Fang, when I heard faint voices come from the other end of the cafeteria.

"_Edward, what are you talking about?"_

"_I told you! I couldn't get into her mind, just like Bella!"_

"_Edward!"_

"_Sorry, Bella. You know I'm not trying to insult you."_

"_Pfft."_

"_Alice, where's Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper?"_

"_Hunting."_

I frowned, not glancing towards them. I recognized Bella's voice, but none of the others. I hadn't realized it was open season. Not until Spring, right? So, why were they hunting during winter?

I glanced at Fang, and saw he was listening intently, as well.

I groaned mentally. Why couldn't things be easy for once in my life? 

Oh, right, I'm Max.

**Okay, so what do you think? Criticism is welcomed! Also, please review, follow, and fav! Thanks again, and next chapter will include some action.**


End file.
